Terrain d'Entente
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. Deux hommes trouvent un terrain d'entente pour une femme qui leur est cher.


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. Deux hommes trouvent un terrain d'entente pour une femme qui leur est cher.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : je sais c'est pas bien d'avoir mis cette fic dans ce pairing là alors qu'Hermione n'apparait pas mais il s'agit quand même de notre couple préféré donc… -P

XXXXX

_**Terrain d'Entente. **_

XXXX

Harry Potter traversa rapidement la salle des Potions pour se retrouver dans les laboratoires privés de Snape.

Se plaçant à côté de lui, il attendit un instant que le professeur l'accueille, s'impatientant quand ce ne fût pas le cas.

-Bon je suis là, comme vous l'avez expressément _**demandé**_.

L'homme en noir prit son temps avant de daigner répondre.

-Je vous ai vu Potter. Difficile de faire autrement.

Harry ravala une réplique et patienta, espérant connaitre la raison de sa présence ici.

Severus, toujours les yeux rivés sur son chaudron, ne tarda pas à entamer la conversation.

-Vous allez la perdre.

Harry sursauta presque.

-Pardon !?

-Vous m'avez entendu, si vous continuez à vous obstiner comme vous le faites, vous la perdrez.

Le jeune homme maudit son ancien professeur de ne pas le regarder en face.

-J'ai quelques raisons de m'obstiner comme vous dites ! C'est ma meilleure amie et vous admettrez que vous deux c'est…

Il se fit arrêter net par un regard mauvais.

-Je vous déconseille d'aller plus loin Potter.

Harry ferma la bouche et détourna les yeux.

-Avez-vous des raisons de croire qu'elle est malheureuse ?

-Non mais…

-L'avez-vous vu pleurer à cause d'un manque quelconque de considération de ma part ?

-Non.

-Alors quel est le problème ?

Le jeune Potter aurait voulu crier «Vous !» mais ce rendit compte à la dernière minute que c'était absurde.

-Elle vous aime vous savez.

Harry releva vivement la tête.

-Quoi ?!

-Vous le savez et je le sais. Vous êtes meilleurs amis tous les deux et si elle venait à perdre ça…

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

-Et qui vous dit qu'elle vous choisira !?

Severus soupira, las.

-Voyez-vous toujours Weasley ?

-Oui, toutes les semaines.

-Et depuis quand ne lui a-t-elle pas parlé ?

-Depuis qu'il vous a traité de….

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Depuis deux ans monsieur.

-Exactement.

Laissant ses yeux parcourir l'homme qu'il trouvait plus énigmatique que jamais, il demanda.

-Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

La première réponse qu'il obtint fût un regard noir avant que le professeur ne se reconcentre sur la confection de sa potion.

-Oui. Et c'est uniquement pour ça que vous êtes là. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse et je sais qu'elle serait plus… _**heureuse**_ si vous pouviez l'accepter. _***Nous***_ accepter.

Harry délibéra un moment. Lui et Ron se voyaient encore et même si au début Ron avait été vexé d'être ainsi évincé de la vie d'Hermione, il n'en n'était plus rien aujourd'hui...

Oui mais, et lui ?

Lui et Hermione avaient une relation bien plus forte, il ne s'imaginait pas ne plus la voir. Du tout.

Elle aimait Snape et le lui avait répété à maintes reprises. Il n'avait pas voulu la croire au départ et puis il avait pris pour habitude de plaisanter sur le sujet. Jusqu'à la dernière fois.

La fois où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle «déménageait»… pour aller vivre avec _**lui**_.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé que leur relation soit aussi sérieuse.

Examinant l'homme à ses côtés qui semblait ne plus se souvenir de sa présence, il constata avec stupeur qu'il s'était trompé. Trompé d'ennemi.

Snape n'était pas son ennemi parce qu'il était en couple avec Hermione.

Snape était… juste Snape. Et Hermione ne lui avait jamais semblait aussi radieuse.

Ravalant sa fierté il dût admettre que le professeur n'avait pas tort. S'il continuait dans son obstination il la perdrait.

-D'accord Snape. Mais c'est uniquement pour elle que je le fais.

Sans se tourner mais arquant un élégant sourcil, il répliqua.

-L'idée que vous puissiez le faire pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour elle me fait frémir Potter. Et pas dans le bon sens.

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Snape avait un drôle d'humour mais si ça convenait à Hermione…

-Ce sera tout monsieur ?

Severus considéra le jeune homme avant d'hocher la tête.

-Bien. Je vais passer la voir avant qu'elle ne s'enferme à tout jamais dans ce château !

Severus le stoppa à la porte.

-Potter ! …. Bien entendu tout ceci reste _**entre nous**_….

Harry lui sourit réellement pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré. Il ne l'aurait pas cru possible mais Severus Snape et lui venait enfin de trouver un terrain d'entente sur quelque chose d'important.

-Je ne l'imaginais pas autrement monsieur. Bonne journée !

XXXXX


End file.
